


Storm

by bungaMawar001



Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [2]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cubetober Day 2, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, Pumpkins, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungaMawar001/pseuds/bungaMawar001
Summary: There's a storm comi- oh never mind, it's here.
Relationships: Jesse & Original Character, Jesse & Rueben (Minecraft)
Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955128
Kudos: 2





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is set in my AU where the only thing that you need to know is that Jesse can basically see people's 'auras' as bubbles around them and he can tell what people are feeling and such. 
> 
> The AU is in progress, by the way. I'm re-writing it, it's called "In Which..." because I thought I was smart. 
> 
> Anyway, that's that.
> 
> ~peace out

“There’s a storm coming.”

Jesse paused in tending to the pumpkin patch and looked at Ben, then followed his gaze to look up at the darkening sky. There was definitely a storm coming tonight, and he was only halfway finished with gathering all the pumpkins. At this rate, he was most likely going to be here for a half hour more and it’ll take another 10 minutes to go back home if he sprinted fast enough.

That should be enough time to miss the storm. Hopefully. 

Jesse let out a long sigh and went back to harvesting his current pumpkin.

Honestly, with his luck these past few days, he probably shouldn’t count on it.

Also, Reuben’s pink bubble was popping anxiously as he sniffed the air. People have said that animals were more attuned to the weather, and even if that wasn’t true, he trusted Rueben’s instincts. So if he was nervous, it’s probably going to be a bad storm.

Pumpkin number 8 down, 6 to go.

He felt Ben’s brown energy rippling with concern beside him and wondered if it would be alright to ask to leave just so he could get home before the storm hit. 

His thoughts were put on hold when the next round of thunder made him drop his axe, and before you could say ‘pumpkin’ all three of the unfortunate occupants of the farm were soaking wet.

“Drat!” Ben reached up to keep his hat on his head as the wind started to pick up. “Boys! Inside! And bring that axe!”

With that, Jesse grabbed the axe and stuffed it into his inventory and Ben tucked Rueben under his arm. 

As they ran towards the farm house, Jesse couldn’t help but notice that the storm was crackling with an orange aura. 


End file.
